Glistening Destiny
This is a Ripnami fanfiction by Amber! Enjoy!!!! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO MS. SUTHERLAND. I will try to update! Amber (talk) 21:49, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Amber Prologue Tsunami looked up at the stars. She saw constellations of all kind. Oh, Riptide, I miss you, she thought, looking back down at Sunny. She was always with her. Clay looked back at us. "T-Tsunami? W-What is wrong?" Sunny asked her. Tsunami took her gaze off of the small SandWing/NightWing hybrid, back up to the constellation. "Riptide," Tsunami sobbed. Clay, Starflight, and Glory turned around to the crying SeaWing. "Oh, Tsunami. It'll be okay! We'll make sure that you'll see him again! Right guys?" Sunny said, turning to the others. There was no reply. "Well then," she said grumpily. "Sunny...I agree," Glory said, breaking the awkward silence. Chapter 1 The SeaWing kingdom was her home. Was she supposed to be this scared? She had just watch Whirlpool die in a pond of electric eels...well she thought he was dead. She had Anemone next to her, with the other dragonets as well. "Tsunami? Are you okay? Sissy," Anemone said, nudging her sister. Tsunami still had her gaze on the spot where Whirlpool had just disappeared. "Where is Riptide," Tsunami demanded, turning her gaze to Snail. "I'm already here," a familiar voice said. Tsunami turned to the voice. It was Riptide. She ran up to him. "How did you escape?" she asked him. He didn't answer. "Tsunami....I have something to ask you," he said, looking deeply into her eyes. She looked at him, wondering what he would say. Her eyes gave him a message: anything. He smiled. "Tsunami, I love you," he said, gulping hard. Tsunami was stunned. She was so nervous, she could barely talk. There was only one word that came out of her mouth. And that word was: yes. Riptide was so surprised, he couldn't control his mind. Uncontrollably, he hugged her. "Riptide, I have something even more important to ask you," she said, hugging back. He pulled back. His green eyes looked at her. "You can ask me anything," he said, confidently. "I love you very much, so I was wondering if you would be my mate?" She couldn't do anything but breath. "R-Riptide! Yes," she said hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back. "Tsunami," Glory echoed. She looked up at the RainWing. "We have to go. I'm sorry Riptide. I promise to come back for you." She pulled away from the hug and trudged back to the other dragonets of destiny. A single tear dropped from her eye, landing on the ground soundlessly. As hard as she tried, she had to choke back tears. Being token away from your mate and your family is wrong. "Tsunami? Are you okay," Sunny asked her, putting her small wing over her shoulder. "N-No. I just got token away from my mate. Why did I have to be a dragonet of destiny?" "Tsunami! There are many explanations that cannot be answered. That is one that may not be answered. Please just promise me you will stop crying? I will make sure you will see him again. And that's a promise," She said, smiling. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance)